


Cookies

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, F/M, ML Reveal Week, Reveal, fox!alya - Freeform, peacock!nath, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for ML Reveal Week, day 7: Loved onesHawkmoth goes crazy and releases a bunch of akumas at the same time.Chat Noir gets taken.Ladybug fails to go home for 2 days in a row.Marinette is left to explain things to her parents.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for the overwhelmingly amazing reactions I’ve been getting this week; this is a wonderful fandom and I hope to be able to continue contributing to its growth :)
> 
> That being said, please enjoy my last drabble for this most fun week, featuring Tom and Sabine. It can be placed after my day 4 one, since all the identities are out the window by now (between the heroes that is)

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you get in here immediately!” Sabine’s voice boomed across the kitchen as soon as the window banged open, and ladybug flinched; Vixen gave her a sympathetic look before squeezing her hand, eyes bright. “You need to be quick about this.”

The red clad superhero nodded shakily and almost pushed her best friend out the window. “Go. Bee needs a break, she can’t keep fighting on no sleep for much longer.”

The fox themed hero let out a humorless laugh but did as she was told, hoisting one leg after the other out of the window frame. “You know as well as I do she won’t leave her bird even if I offer to cover for him a million times.” Her voice grew more serious then, but her eyes softened considerably. “Besides… she loves him just as much as you do, even if it’s not in the same way. She won’t stop. Not until she drops.”

Ladybug’s eyes filled with tears almost instantly; Vixen swore loudly. “Shit, Mari, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, Alya, please…” She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. “Please just go. We need to hurry.” Her best friend nodded; they could both hear the thundering steps coming closer and closer. Vixen pulled her in quickly to kiss her cheek before leaping onto the rooftop of the bakery and disappearing. Marinette dropped her transformation immediately, crumbling to the floor with a sob and dragging a jar of flowers with her; it shattered into a million pieces just as her parents burst into the room, some of them slicing across her cheeks, arms and hands, leaving shallow cuts that she didn’t even feel in their wake.

Tom practically ran towards her, picking her up in his arms like a small child and glancing around the room frantically before he realized there was no one else present; only then did he set his daughter down, falling onto the floor beside her and rocking her back and forth as he did when she was little and had no more worries than choosing which doll to play with – it seemed a thousand years had passed since then. Hell, it seemed like a thousand years had passed since the previous week.  Her father’s voice cut through her stupor at last, making her jump out of her skin; she had to assure herself of where she was before she was able to breathe again. “Marinette… honey, where have you been?”

Sabine rushed to their side as well, her initial explosion apparently forgotten in the haste of making sure her baby girl was alright. “Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were gone for almost two days, no phone calls, no-”

Marinette wiped at her tears hastily and disentangled herself from her father’s arms, gently but firmly. She reached out a hand and felt Tikki land there tentatively, watched her parents’ eyes widen. She cleared her throat, opening her mouth several times before she finally managed to utter. “I’m ladybug.”

Both her parents looked at her like she was insane; Marinette fought to think clearly, realizing she was doing this all wrong. She took a deep breath before standing up, then lifted her chin and looked them each in the eyes, speaking slowly and clearly. “Mom. Dad. I’m ladybug.” She lifted both her hands out in front of her, cradling Tikki between them. “This is my kwami, Tikki; she gives me my powers and allows me to transform.”

Tom and Sabine were still speechless; her mother had lifted a shaky hand to her mouth, that Marinette could tell was open wide in shock behind her trembling fingers. She forced herself to keep going, even though her speech was getting more and more out of control and she was very close to losing it completely; her breathing was getting labored to the point that she could no longer put speak more than a few words in one go. “And I know that I’ve been… putting myself at risk without your knowledge, and sneaking out, and-and lying, and you can ground me for all of eternity when this is over, but I just…”

Her eyes were beaming with unshed tears once again, but she swallowed them back. “I need to save him. He… Hawkmoth t-took him and I can’t, I couldn’t… I love him, and I’m his partner, and he needs me.” She looked at the both of them, at these people she loved so much and owed so much to, and it only reminded her further of her kitty. “But I wanted to come back and see you before… if something… I just couldn’t. Please, _please_ , tell me you understand.”

There was a long moment of silence before Sabine took a step forward and hugged her daughter close, combing her hair back. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry.”

Marinette blinked up over her shoulder at her dad, caught by surprise, but he didn’t seem to find his wife’s behavior strange at all. He placed an arm around her, squeezing softly. “We’ve been watching everything on the news. Of course we thought you’d just gotten caught up in the mess between akumas…” He trailed off, a foreign look on his face, before shaking his head; suddenly he was all resolved determination. “Tell us what you need, sweetheart.”

Marinette stood there, looking at the terrified yet somewhat supportive faces of her parents; trying to commit them to memory, just in case. Thinking of Adrien, her minou, locked up in a torture chamber somewhere, then of their friends, out there battling akumas with no one to purify them, and then of everyone else that had been caught in the cross fire that had been the last couple of days. She took a deep breath and glanced down at her kwami, then straightened herself to look her father in the eyes. “I need some of your cookies, dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to them 2 am posts!   
> Anyways, thank you once again for all the love guys. Your comments make my day tbh and your kudos mean a lot too  
> Thank you for putting up with me this week - this is it :) you are freeeeeeeeeeee XD


End file.
